


Accidentally In Love

by crazycrimeclowns



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A friendlier Cabal, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe- Modern Setting - Freeform, Alternate Universe- No Powers, Camping, Darcy Lewis Secret Agent, F/F, Gen, M/M, The Cabal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5263652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycrimeclowns/pseuds/crazycrimeclowns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Accidentally' ain't a word Steve Rogers would use.</p><p>In which Steve doesn't get the last Milky Way bar and ends up falling in love with the smirking bastard that stole it from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidentally In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine.

 

* * *

 

**ACCIDENTALLY IN LOVE**

BY CRAZYCRIMECLOWNS

* * *

 

**PHASE ONE**

 

* * *

 

   **FROM: WIDOW**

**TO: COMMANDER**

**Winter party en route to location one. Be advised. Initiate Protocol 3.**

 

* * *

 

 Steve Rogers jolts awake to the sound of Maria Hill’s voice. “Wilson, pull over at the next gas station,” she orders. Steve glances at his wrist watch. They’ve been driving at the free way for almost two hours. Steve somehow fell asleep and missed seeing his surroundings gradually turn from towering buildings to trees and nature.

 “I need to pee,” Maria whines when Sam only hums a happy tune in reply.  

 Sam gives Maria an unimpressed stare through the rearview mirror. “We’ve pulled over three times and _now_ you have to go to the bathroom,” he deadpans.

 “I was asleep the first two times, and I didn’t need to go the last time!” Maria protests. “I’m serious, Sam. Pull over!”

 Sam lets out a sigh, but Steve could see the spark of amusement in his eyes. “You better hope there are gas stations at these parts,” he says, fighting back a grin. “Steve and I wouldn’t want to have you peeing on a cup on the side of the road, would we Steve?”

 “Only the best for Maria Hill,” Steve says through a yawn.

 “You guys are jerks,” Maria huffs. Steve could feel her leg jittering up and down impatiently; she really must need to go. Steve takes out his smart phone from his pocket and opens his Map app.

 “There’s a gas station two kilometers ahead,” says Steve.

 “Ah. Yeah, I see it,” Sam says as Maria breathes a relieved “ _Thank you, Jesus_ ”. True enough, Steve could already make out the gas station’s towering sign post.

 “What about you, Steve? Need anything? There’s a convenience store, too.” Sam points out.

 “Maybe just a Milky Way bar,” Steve says.

 Maria bounds out the car as soon as Sam parks and runs straight for the bathroom stalls, the end of a tissue roll fluttering in her grasp. If it weren’t for the possible threat of being punched in the throat and Steve’s strong sense of self-preservation, he would laugh out loud at the sight of Maria ‘Scourge of the Student Body’ Hill in a twist.

 The convenience store, being located in the middle of nowhere, didn’t have much people inside. Aside from the elderly lady with a kind face inspecting the display of kitchen magazines, there were at least two other people puttering around, excluding the bored-looking teenager manning the cashier. Steve spots the shelf with the candies and heads straight to it.

 He reaches for the lone Milky Way bar, but another hand beats him to it.

 “Hey!” Steve squawks. He turns to glare at the Milky Way Thief, only to come face to face with a pair of amused blue eyes.

 The Milky Way Thief stares at Steve, and smirks. “Sorry, pal. Last one,” he says, holding out the Milky Way bar with a slow shake. Steve takes a moment to take in Milky Way Thief’s appearance. He’s tall, although slightly shorter than Steve. His dark brown hair is artfully ruffled, and he has intense blue eyes.He’s wearing a white v-neck so faded it’s kind of transparent in all the right places.

 Steve’s sight zeroes in on the most sinful lips he’s ever laid eyes upon. He quickly looks away with a flush.

 If Steve wasn’t so irritated at having a candy bar swiped away from him, he’s sure he’d be attracted to Milky Way Thief. But Steve wants that Milky Way, exceptions have to be made.

 “I was already reachin’ for that, sir,” Steve says with a level voice. Diplomacy has settled far more serious situations.

 Milky Way Thief raises a brow. “Yeah, but I got it first,” he says lazily. Steve notices the Brooklyn accent. In any other scenario, he would ask if the guy was from Brooklyn, but right now, this bastard is standing between Steve and his Milky Way.

 The guy smirks, and then he tears the wrapper open, takes a huge bite off of the Milky Way, and levels Steve with a coy, challenging stare. Steve huffs. “Fine, enjoy your candy. Jerk.” Steve says.

 He settles for a Mars bar instead, all the while sending murderous glares at the back of that discourteous jerk’s head as he purchases his stuff.

 Steve watches as the man walks out of the store and climbs aboard an impressive Jeep. The man catches his eyes for a moment, then gives him a shit eating grin emphasized by chocolate-stained teeth. The Jeep zooms off just as the man winks.

 “Jerk,” Steve mutters.

 

* * *

 

Sam has been singing along to Queen for the past hour. Or at least, he was trying to. Steve isn’t so sure if outright screaming the lyrics qualifies as singing. Knowing Sam’s enthusiasm for everything Queen-related, he’d probably keep on singing until he either runs out of oxygen or they reach Lake Odinson.

 _We Are The Champions_ starts playing for the third time, and Maria forcefully rips Sam’s iPod off the radio as Freddie Mercury started saying that he’s given his dues. Steve turns to her and gives her a grateful look. Sam huffs and glares at Maria, who just gives him an innocent shrug.

 Steve pulls out his phone and puts on his earphones, and sets the music to some Bastille. After the third song, he nods off again.

 Sometime later, Steve wakes to a poke to his side, the ticklish one, and Maria’s mystified exclaim of “Lake Odinson!”

 Steve checks his phone for the time; he’d been out for almost an hour. He looks up, follows where Maria’s finger is pointed, and sees the lake in all its natural glory. Maria demands that Sam stop the vehicle so she could get out and snap a few pictures with her phone. Pulling out his own DSLR camera out of its bag, Steve takes the opportunity to take a few photos. It’s not every day he sees a beauty such as the scene before him.   

 Lake Odinson is owned by the prominent Odinson family. Maria was a high school friend of the eldest Odinson’s wife, which pretty much explains how they got a reservation to Lake Odinson darn easy and cheap. Also, Maria explained that she made her reservations with an old friend, so they’d probably share camp with another group. Steve doesn’t really mind.

 After a few more kilometers, Sam makes a right, and the road narrows into a rocky path. It seems that they have delved into a road made inside the heart of a rich forest. “Better roll down the windows!” Sam says. With a push of a button on Sam’s left, the windows roll down, and the crisp December breeze hits Steve straight in the face.

 Steve inhales and reminds himself to thank Maria sometime soon; he already loves the atmosphere. As they approach a giant arc with _Lake Odinson_ written on it, Steve reminds himself to find time and sketch a beautiful view of the place. He has a camera, sure, but Steve just loves sketching beauty.

 They drive through the arc, and finally, _finally,_ Sam parks the car in front of what looks like a giant cabin. There aren’t any other cars in the area, so Steve supposes Maria’s friend, and her group, haven’t arrived yet. Maria excitedly jumps out of the car, and quite loudly inhales. “ _Ah_ ,” she says, arms stretched sideward, reveling, “At long last!”

 Sam and Steve step out of the car and inspect the surroundings. Steve sees nothing but beautiful, beautiful trees and a path leading to the lake. Steve hears Sam open the back door of the mini-van, and moves to help him take out their bags, leaving Maria to snoop around nearby.

 Both men just finished their task when a booming, jolly voice called out. “Friends!” the voice shouted with delight, loud enough to make Sam jump slightly. “Welcome to Lake Odinson!”

 Steve turns and sees a massive man with long, blond hair approaching. He’s wearing a blinding smile and a white polo shirt. Only when the man was near enough did Steve see that he’s wearing a name tag, which, quite fittingly, reads _Thor._

 “Hello, you must be Thor,” says Maria with a polite smile as she shook the man’s enormous hand. “Your wife told me you’d greet us when we got here. I’m Maria Hill.”

 “Ah, yes! I have been expecting you. It is an honor to meet a friend of Jane’s from her teenage years,” Thor says, and then he laughs heartily. “Yes, my beloved wife has taken to warning guests that the welcoming committee can be quite overwhelming!” Thor does seem to be unable to speak without making himself sound like a character straight form a Shakespearean play, so overwhelming is just about right. Maria introduces Thor to both Steve and Sam. The man happily shakes both their hands with a friendly (read: mighty) clap to their shoulders.

 “Has Natasha and her group arrived yet?” asks Maria, although Steve strongly suspects they’re the first on camp. Natasha Romanoff, from what Steve knows, is a friend of Maria’s from her time in Special Forces. Maria is well known for shutting the topic of ‘Special Forces’ down whenever it comes to conversation. Steve supposes it’s classified, and if Maria were to tell him the exact nature of the work she did, she may just have a reason to quite literally kill him.

 “Jane has received word that they had taken a wrong turn,” Thor explains. “My dear Jane shall be with us for an orientation as soon as Natasha Romanoff and her group arrive. In the meantime, let me lead you to your quarters.”

 On cue, two able-bodied men and an intimidating brunette appear beside Thor, and then they proceed to carry the bags on Steve and Sam’s feet like they weighed nothing. When Steve moved to help the woman- a tall, very, _very_ imposing woman at that, he receives a venomous glare, and his intention to help is shot down fairly quickly. Steve, Sam and Maria follow Thor inside the huge cabin, the three personnel following suit.

 The cabin is much more impressive from the inside. The reception hall is enormous, and on the wooden ceiling hangs a giant chandelier, made entirely from stag antlers, illuminating the room with an exquisite, orange glow. The group passes through a hallway and exits the cabin through a back door leading to a vast expanse of trees overlooking the lake. Hidden behind the trees are a number of cabins much smaller than the reception hall.

 Steve nearly bumps into Sam as he eyes the beautiful lake, scanning the area for places he can sit down and sketch.

 They reach the first cabin, and Thor unlocks the wooden door. He steps aside to let Maria in, followed closely by Steve and Sam. Upon entering, Steve hears Sam let out a low, impressed whistle. The cabin has two beds, but it is every bit as homey as the reception hall. The floor is brown carpet, the walls and ceilings are all dark wood, and it has a miniature version of the antler chandelier from earlier.

 “Nice place,” remarks Steve. “But I’m willing to bet one of us is ending up in another cabin?”

 “Indeed,” says Thor, as he ushers the three personnel inside. The blond one opens a wardrobe near the doorway, and the others place the bags inside it. “You may request for an extra mattress if you wish?”

 Steve shrugs. “That’ll do, perhaps. But personally, I’d prefer to give these two lovebirds some privacy.”

 Sam laughs openly at that, and even though she’s pretending to look out the window, Steve knows how that comment made Maria’s cheeks go red. He’s hoping that maybe the two of them would get their act together because of this vacation.  

 Thor checks his wristwatch and perks up, like a happy, overgrown puppy. “Ah, it’s time for your refreshments, and I believe the other group will be arriving very soon!” he says. “I will see you later at the reception hall, my friends!” at that, he bows, and heads out the cabin, bouncing with energy.

 “He’s kinda nice, isn’t he?” Sam says as the door clicks shut.

 “Jane has impeccable taste in men.” Maria agrees as she sits and bounces on one bed. “ _Look at this place_ ,”

 Steve eyes the room again, and thinks that the place is less of a cabin and more of a hotel room. There is a fridge on the far end of the room, as well as a writing desk. “I know,” Steve says. He trots over to a window and pulls the curtains open. Steve sees nothing but glorious nature for miles.

 Steve trots over to the wardrobe after a few moments, and changes out of his polo shirt and into a blue sleeveless one. The door suddenly opens, revealing a petite brunette with glasses. Her nametag reads _Darcy_. She takes a look at Steve and says, “Are you a party of strippers or something, because _damn_.”

 Steve flushes and retreats beside Sam on the bed. “I’m sorry, I should have knocked,” says Darcy as she enters the room. “I’m Darcy,” she supplies. There is a collective reply of “Hi, Darcy” from both Sam and Maria. She turns to Maria, “There’s an attractive red-headed woman looking for you outside,” she says.

 Maria stands, and wipes her hands on her sides. “That’d be Nat,” she says, jerking her chin to door at Steve and Sam. “Thank you, Darcy, we’ll follow you out.”

 “Cool,” Darcy chirps as they head out back to the reception hall. “Where are you guys from, anyways?” Darcy asks as she skips from rock to rock, dark brown curls bouncing on her shoulders.

 “Brooklyn,” answers three voices. “We all teach at Brooklyn High,” Sam says.

 Darcy suddenly halts and turns to them with a disbelieving stare. “ _Teachers?_ ” she says, “Don’t get me wrong, I respect educators. It’s just that I figured you all were along the lines of… I don’t know, _supermodels_ , maybe.”

“Damn, thirty minutes in and our cover’s blown,” Sam says with a grin as Darcy resumes walking. All of them laugh as they enter the back of the reception hall. They pass through the same hallway, and walk into the reception desk to see a beautiful woman with a bed of fiery red hair.

 The redhead hops into Maria’s embrace with a delighted laugh. “Sorry it took us,” the redhead- Natasha, says. “Clint refused to admit we were lost.”

 Maria laughs and steers the redhead toward Sam and Steve. “Boys, this is Natasha. We go way back,” Maria says. Sam offers his hand with a, “Sam Wilson, it’s a pleasure to meet you Natasha.”

 Natasha takes the offered hand with a keen, analytical expression. Despite her height, Natasha is quite intimidating. “You must be the History teacher,” she says after a beat.

 Sam chuckles. “And the guidance counselor,” Natasha gives Sam a smile before she turns to Steve. She gives him a once over, face unreadable.

 “Steve Rogers, Ma’am, I teach art,” he says before he squirmed under the scrutiny of Natasha’s gaze. When they shook hands, Steve was surprised to find out that Natasha’s grip is surprisingly firm. Somehow, he feels like he’s under an extremely scrutinizing test that makes sense to this scary woman alone. “Maria’s told us a lot about you,” Steve says suddenly, trying to defuse the tension coiling in his bones.

 Natasha looks surprised for a moment, before she breaks into a smile. “God, I certainly hope not. A lot about our relationship is strictly classified,” she says with a wink.

 That makes Steve laugh nervously. He had no doubts that the statement is true. “Your friends out front?” he asks.

 Natasha nods. “Smoking,” she says with spite.

 “Aw, better not let Steve catch them,” Sam interjects. “He once gave a student a heartfelt lecture about the dangers of cigarette smoking when he saw him blowing smoke a few blocks from school.”

 Maria and Natasha laughs at that. “Because cigarette smoking _is_ dangerous, and we have a responsibility to those kids,” Steve counters indignantly.

 That makes Maria laugh harder. “It was summer vacation, Steve.”

 “You guys know how I feel about smoking!” he protests. Steve had endured a lot of asthma attacks caused by a whiff of cigarette smoke as a child.

 “I’ll be sure to tell Clint and James to behave, Steve. Don’t worry,” Natasha assures with a wink. Two men, Clint and James, Steve assumes, walk into the lobby.

 The smile Steve sent Natasha’s way fell when he sees that _James_ is none other than the candy thief from earlier.

 Natasha frowns, she hasn’t missed the set of Steve’s eyebrows and the gaping James is doing. “You two look like you know one another. James, _what did you do_?”

 

* * *

 

 Clint Barton is a man whose laid-back demeanor may as well be a product of either a genuinely happy soul or a big bag of weed. He’s all laughs when he hears how much of an ass James has been earlier, but he assures him that ‘Bucky’ is actually real nice. “He’s a sweet kid who just happens to want that Milky Way badly,” Clint says through bouts of laughter at _Bucky’s_ frowning face. The man in question looks like he’d prefer it if the ground opened up and swallowed him whole.

 At least he has the decency to look embarrassed at the way he acted.

 Natasha keeps glaring daggers Bucky’s way, while both Maria and Sam keep muffling their laughter with their fists.

 “I- I’m sure Bu- _James_ is real nice guy. We just happened to go off on the wrong foot, is all,” Steve says, and then he offers his hand to the man. “Steve Rogers,” he offers.

  James-Bucky narrows his eyes at Steve’s hand like it was a coiled viper, but takes it nonetheless. His hand is big and warm, as firm as Natasha’s. “Bucky Barnes. Please don’t call me James.”

 “James is a very beautiful name,” he hears Natasha mutter.

 Bucky sighs. “And I’m sorry I took your candy. It’s just that Milky Way is my favorite, an’ I got to it first.”

 Steve chuckles. “Don’t worry about it. We don’t want a small misunderstanding to affect what should be a promising vacation. This place is too beautiful to hold grudges.”

 “Indeed!” says Thor as he approaches the group carrying a tray of impressive-looking sandwiches. “Ah! You must be the Wid-“ Maria coughs, “M-Miss Romanoff! Ah, yes! My Jane has told me all about you. I’m glad to meet you in person because we have yet the pleasure! Yes, this is the first time I have met you.”

 Natasha looks like she just swallowed a lemon and found out a second too late that she has a small opening in her gums.

 “Refreshments!” says Thor with a grand gesture to the tray he’s carrying. “You must be famished after a long journey. Eat!”

 Steve smiles at Bucky when they reach for the same sandwich. Bucky startles and mumbles his apologies.

 “These are really good, Thor,” says Sam. “I have a feeling I’ll have to work extra hard to lose whatever weight I add here. The food is delicious!”

 As if to accentuate Sam’s point, Clint devours his sandwich in two bites. “Yum,” he says.

 “Ah, yes. My brother, Loki, is the official camp chef,” Thor says with the unmistakable air of a proud brother. He looks expectantly at Steve, then at Steve's unfinished sandwich, then back at Steve. Steve takes a huge bite and chews slowly. Thor grins. "Good, yeah?" Thor asks.

 "Mmm," Steve says over a mouthful.

 “So,” starts Maria. “Room assignments? I’ll bunk with Sam if that’s all right with you, Steve?”

 Steve nods. “No problem-“

 “No way in hell I’m leaving Nat with Bucky,” Clint says with a snort, pulling Natasha into a possessive hug. That earns him a sharp elbow to the ribs. “Oof, yikes. What about you Bucky?”

 “I’ll just take a single room,” answers Bucky.

 “Me too,” says Steve.

 However, Thor shakes his head and dramatically looks apologetic. Steve doesn’t think Thor can function without acting like a thespian on stage. “Alas, my friends. All the single rooms are under heavy maintenance due to a freak fire ant infestation. They’re nearest to the trees where they hive, you see. I can’t guarantee that you’ll be safe from their painful bites if you insist on staying in those quarters.”

 “Oh,” says Steve. “Then, uh, if Bucky wouldn’t mind sharing a room with me…”

 Bucky throws him a small smile. It’s cute. Bucky’s eyes crinkles when he smiles. “Fine with me, pal. As long as you don’t snore like Clint here…”

 “Hey!” Clint squawks.

 Thor claps, pleased. “Very well! Before I lead you back to your quarters, I’ll have to ask everyone to take a seat as my Jane has a few short things to say.”

 

* * *

 

 Jane Foster, Thor’s wife and the camp administrator, is as striking and magnificent as her husband paints her to be. It’s a bit heartwarming to see such a hulk of a man adore such a tiny woman like she hung the stars. Jane did the orientation on the ground rules and regulations as the guests sat on the lobby's many plush couches, all sipping on some really nice red iced tea Darcy gave them. The rules they set weren’t as strict and rigid as Steve originally expected. As a matter of fact, he feels as if though the staff won't care what their guests do on their down time.

 For example, they were allowed to roam the grounds on their own ‘til sunset. After that, they’ll need to be escorted by one staff member, because Thor claims that people have been lost their way back to main camp in the past. 

 They’re allowed to drink alcohol, provided they give the camp administration prior notice. A woman named Sif will have to stand watch over them and make sure they don’t do anything stupid. Steve is actually surprised to have felt the relief flowing out of the other guests after that. He swears he heard Clint silently complain to Natasha that he smuggled 'the stuff' for nothing. 

 Shamelessly, it was also Clint who asked about their policies on pot. Jane shot Thor an amused look, and the man answered with, “all seed-bearing plants are gifts from the gods," and proceeded to give the blond a powerful high-five. 

 Among other things, they were also advised to mind their belongings. “We’ve had an assortment of critters taking interests on our guests’ stuff, so be vigilant.”

 They also had the chance to properly meet all the staff during orientation. Of course, they knew Thor and Jane, as well as the bubbly Darcy. The men who carried their bags were Fandral and Volstagg, both actually curtsied when they were introduced. Adorable. Hogun was in charge of maintenance, and the striking Lady Sif was head of security. Her eyes land on Steve for a moment, and Steve followed the instinct to avert his gaze. “Don’t mess with her, guys,” warns Jane. “I once saw her wrestle a mountain lion and walk away unscathed.”

 “Wow,” said Sam and Clint in unison, awed. Natasha looked thoroughly impressed.

 Then there was Loki, Thor’s brother. He’s a tall, pale man with shoulder-length black hair and a very unimpressed bitch face. He looks like the opposite of Thor, where the larger man seems to be all sunshine and rainbows, Loki looks like the type to have a dark rain cloud follow him around wherever he goes. Thor, however, boasts that his brother is the greatest chef in all the Nine Realms (whatever the hell that is).

 That made Darcy snort and mutter something that sounds suspiciously like, “Unless he poisons your food.” She then lets out a high-pitched yelp as it sounded like someone stomped on her foot for that comment. 

 Steve pretends not to hear, and makes a mental note to let Sam eat the food first.  

 Orientation went off without a hitch, mainly because both groups were very cooperative. Looking pleased, Thor beckons for everyone to follow him back to the cabins. They're supposed to spend the rest of the day resting after their drive to camp, something which both Thor and Jane was very adamant of. "D'you reckon that means we could do whatever the hell we want today?" Sam whispers in a conspiring tone. Steve snorts, as he can already imagine his friend gleefully flying his new RC plane over camp.

 When Steve passed by Loki, the dark-haired man winks at him, wearing what Steve would consider a nasty smirk. 

 Yep, definitely letting Sam eat the food first.

 

* * *

 

 “Well, this is nice,” Bucky says as he lounges in one of the beds.

 “Yeah, they have incredible amenities. Now I know why Maria kept raving about this place,” Steve says as he fixes his things in the wardrobe. “It’s incredible, no?”

 “Yeah,” says Bucky. “You sure it ain’t awkward sharin’ a room with me?”

 “No, not at all, Bucky,” Steve assures. “I prefer to look at it as a chance to get to know each other better after such a… rocky start.”

 “Look, Steve,” says Bucky. “I’m really sorry for the way I acted earlier. If I’d known you were such a great guy and that you’d be my roommate, I wouldn’t have acted like jackass.”

 “Hey, pal,” Steve says, and he turns to look at Bucky. “S’nuthin’, don’t worry about it.”

 Bucky smiles at him, and then he rises and takes his shirt off. Bucky has a really nice body, so Steve at least has reason to blush. Steve also notices for the first time that Bucky has a tattoo.

 “I plan on getting a full sleeve soon,” Bucky explains, clearly noticing Steve’s staring.

 “If you don’t mind me asking, what is it?” Steve asks.

 Bucky chuckles as he shows off his left shoulder. “Y’know those bionic arms you see in movies? I love those, even as a kid. Beneath the red star’s supposed to be metal plates. Couldn’t be bothered with getting it done completely right now ‘cause I’m swamped with work.”

 “Ah, what do you do?”

 “I write novels. You might’ve read some of my works at one point.”

 “I’m sure I’d remember reading your name somewhere,” Steve says with a chuckle. _Bucky Barnes_ ain’t something one would easily forget.

 “Well, I use pseudonyms,” Bucky says.

 Steve nods, and then Bucky, suddenly, drags his pants down, revealing nothing but black boxer briefs that definitely leaves nothing to imagination. “Well, I’m goin’ for a swim at the lake,” Bucky says as he kicks his pants under his bed. “You comin’ with?”

 Steve tries not to look as Bucky stretches with a grunt. “I- uh, I think I’ll just rest for a while. I reckon Thor has a lot for us to do in mind.”

 “Suit yourself,” Bucky says with a smirk, before he throws a towel around his shoulder and walk out the room.

 Once he hears the door click shut, Steve slumps onto his bed. He’s rooming with Bucky, six feet of pure American beefcake Bucky, for at least five days. Bucky, whose smirk, Steve learned, is absolutely sinful. Bucky, who is apparently a writer. 

 Steve hugs his fluffy pillow for some much-needed comfort.

 

* * *

 

  Steve wakes at the sound of harried knocking. He frowns as he checks his phone to see that it’s been two hours since Bucky left to swim in the lake. The knocking grows louder, frantic even, so Steve rises with a stretch to open the door.

 His jaw falls to the floor as the person knocking is Bucky, completely naked with his hands covering his junk, and blushing all over. “Let a fella in, would ‘ya?” he says.

 Steve’s sure he looks red as a boil right now. He makes way for Bucky to enter, and the man shoots him a thankful smile before he stalks hurriedly to the bathroom. It took a lot of will power not to openly stare at Bucky’s ass; it wasn’t a line he’s willing to cross. Steve’s still gaping like a fish after the bathroom door closes. “You can ask, because it’s a pretty good story.”

 “O-kay, Buck. Uh, what happened?”

 “So, I swam in the river for a while like I said right?” Bucky starts. “Mind if ya pass me one of those towels?”

 Steve obliges. He knocks twice, and the door opens ever so slightly so Bucky’s hand could reach out and snatch the towel from Steve’s grip. “Thank, pal. So, where was I? Oh yeah--- so after swimming, I went to those shower stalls to wash off, because that broad Darcy waved and talked to me while I was swimmin’ and mentioned that the pressure was amazing, Steve. _And amazing, it was_.”

 “So, after showering, I reach out to where I just know I hung my towel and my boxers,” Bucky says. “And you know what, Steve?”

 “Let me guess, they weren’t there?” Steve says.

 “Damn right, they weren’t,” Bucky spat as he opened the door and walked out, towel wrapped around his hips. “I kept calling for people but nobody answered, so what other choice did I have? I braved the walk from there to here buck naked.”

 “Wow,” was the only think Steve managed to say.

 “Yeah, wow,” Bucky says as he looks through his duffle bag for a change of clothes. “God know who or what took my shit while I was showerin’”

 “Probably squirrels?” Steve supplies. “I think I read somewhere that squirrels loved to horde stuff.”

 Bucky mulls over the possibility as he shimmies into a pair of new boxer briefs, once again black. “Probably. Fuckin’ squirrels.”

 “You should check with Thor or Darcy if they come across anything?” Steve suggests.

 “A pair of boxers lyin’ around somewhere?” Bucky asks. “I’m very inclined to let ‘em rot wherever they are.”

 “Thanks for openin’ the door for me, pal. I don’t know how I’d live it down if anyone saw me out there,” says Bucky after a stretch of silence. He sounds sincere.

 Steve chuckles. “It’s not like I’d lock my naked roommate out now, would I?”

 Bucky laughs. “Bless ya. I think today’s embarrassing walk deserves some shut eye. Wake me up whenever, yeah?”

 “Okay, Bucky,” Steve says. “I’ll… go see what the others are up to.”

 “All right.”

 

* * *

 

 Maria and Sam were probably asleep. No one answered when he knocked on their cabin. Figures, since Sam drove all the way from Brooklyn to Lake Odinson, he's probably tired, and although she may not look like the type, Maria sleeps like the dead. He’d go to Natasha and Clint’s cabin, but he’s not so sure if he’d be much welcome. Natasha looks like a very private woman, after all. Maybe he’ll bug them some other time, once he gets to know the two better.

 Although, Steve feels like he’s gotten to know Bucky a lot better the last few hours.

 Steve ends up in the lobby, where Darcy was reading a magazine on the front desk, feet propped up the table and generally looking like she cannot be bothered with anything. However, when the young woman saw him coming in, she perks up and greets him with a “Hey there!”

 “Hi, Darcy,” Steve waves. “Everyone else looked like they’re resting. D’you mind if I hung around here for a bit?”

 “No problem, Steve!” Darcy says, and then she motions for Steve to sit down on one of the chairs facing her desk. “How’d you like your stay so far?”

 “Oh, the place is swell. I’m already dreading the day we have to go back to Brooklyn.” Steve says.

 “Had a chance to swim by the lake?” Darcy asks, abandoning her magazine completely. Steve tries not to squirm under her gaze, because the girl looks like she can read the darkest corners of your soul like a book and stock pile on every embarrassing moment she can dig up. “Water’s warm, I hear. Hey! Wasn’t it your roommate I saw swimming earlier? He’s cute.”

 “Uh- yeah, I guess. He had some sort of… problem though, in the showers?”

 “Oh, no,” says Darcy, leaning in with concern. “Don’t tell me black muck came out instead of water?”

 “Oh, no. His, uh- I think something took his underwear and towel while he was showering?”

 Darcy lays a palm to her chest and gasps. “Oh, man. I’m so sorry, Steve. Must be those darn squirrels again!”

 “Yeah, probably.”

 “How’d he get back?" Darcy asks seriously, voice low. Steve stays silent for a beat too long, unsure of how to tell the story without making it embarrassing for Bucky. Darcy notices his silence, because her eyes widen and she says, "Please don’t tell me…”

 “No one came when he called, so…”

 Darcy gasps again. “Oh, my…”

* * *

 

**EARLIER…**

* * *

_Lady D did the Secret Knock, and Widow’s frowning face popped out the small opening of the door shortly. “What is it, D?”_

_It was one of their rules, that if the members of the Cabal were called upon by the Secret Knock, they had to assume that the person knocking meant business, codenames and all._

_Widow seems to be dressed only in a towel, and D can hear the shower running as Hawkeye butchers Fall Out Boy._

_“Winter’s went out for a swim at the lake,”_

_“With Cap?” Widow asks._

_“No, but apparently, Winter undressed in front of him and now Cap’s all red in the face. I bet a few minutes from now he’ll attend to that tenting in his pant-“_

_“Hmmm, interesting. Looks like Phase One isn’t a disaster after all.”_

_It was really weird. D had come to replace the towels in Cap and Winter’s room when she saw Winter walk out wearing nothing but a pair of well-fitting boxers. Curious, D peeped through the window after making sure Winter was well on his way to wherever, and saw red-faced Cap slumped on the bed, undeniably flustered and probably a little horned up._

 Heh _, Cap sure acts like some kind of blushing virgin._

 _Maybe Cap_ is _a virgin._

_She isn’t Clearance Level Six to know much about this shit._

_“Perhaps we should try to initiate Protocol 5 now that the opportunity presented itself,” Widow suggests._

_D nods. “I’ll keep eyes open. See you later, Widow.”_

 

* * *

 

 Darcy ended up showing him the camp grounds. Darcy even showed him Lake Odinson’s very own Make-Out Point with a wink. “Just so when you find someone to smooch,” she said.

 “Did Sif really wrestle with a mountain bear?” Steve asks after.

 Darcy snorts. “Jane actually said it was mountain _lion_. And no, it was actually a drunk guy with a death wish who cat called her when we went out for drinks on Fandral’s birthday.”

 Both of them laugh, and then Darcy says that the story changes every time they have new guests over. Last month, it had been an alligator. Darcy even swears that it had been the giant squid living in the lake at one point.

 On their way back to the lobby, they pass by an unimpressed looking Hogun, who seems to be picking up what looks like… _Bucky’s underwear._ Darcy sees too, and she cracks herself up when she sees the look on Steve’s face.

 Darcy teases him about it all the way back to the lobby, where Jane waits in Darcy’s place at the reception desk. Thor’s wife looks up as they walk inside, and says, “Oh, good, you’re here! Dinner’s already started.”

 Steve thanks Darcy for her time, and gets the hell out of dodge as Darcy fills Jane in on what just happened. Steve’s beginning to feel real bad for sharing what must be an embarrassing experience for Bucky with Darcy, especially now that he knows Darcy finds joy in brutally teasing people.

 He makes his way to the huge dining area, where everyone else is already eating at the same table with the rest of the staff. Steve finds Sam first, because even though he was pretty much joking earlier, he still wants to find out if Thor’s scary brother laced the food with something. Sam looks healthy as ever, and he’s not throwing up, so that’s a good sign.

 Then he meets Bucky’s eyes. Bucky winks and Natasha regards him with an amused look.

  Darcy and Jane walks past him, and the two burst into laughter when they see Bucky.

 “Okay,” Steve says as he sits down in front of Bucky. “I _might’ve_ reported some kind of creature roaming around here and snatching the guests’ clothing.”

 “You should have seen the look on his face!” squeals Darcy. Everyone laughs, and the portly Volstagg happily slaps the tabletop repeatedly with so much ebullient force that everyone had to hold their glasses in place so it wouldn’t fall off.

 “Nah, don’t worry too much, Steve,” says Bucky, once the laughing subsides. “I already told everyone. Needless to say, everyone had a good laugh tonight at my expense.”

 Bucky seems good-natured about the entire thing, judging by how his eyes are shining as he smiles.

 Everyone on the table gets a generous serving of Loki's pork chops. The younger Odinson's cooking, as Thor swore up and down, is really good. So good, in fact, that Steve couldn't help the surprised sound he made around his first bite. "This is really good, Loki," Steve says around another mouthful. Thor's face brighten's in pride, and he claps his brother in the back. Hard. The man begins to recite Loki's many accomplishments, and honestly, Steve doesn't know who among the two brothers is the most smug. Thor's younger brother, albeit very subtle, preens at the attention Thor gives him.

 Soon, dinner was over, and the staff busied themselves with attending to the dishes. The guests thanked Loki for the meal, and the man bowed before stalking off back to his lair.

 Suddenly, Thor jerks, like someone kicked him under the table, and then he initiates after-dinner conversation as everyone winds down. “So, Steve. My Jane has told me that you and your friends are teachers?”

  “Yeah,” Steve answers. “We three are currently in our third year of teaching at Brooklyn High,” he says, gesturing to both Sam and Maria.

 Bucky’s eyes widen, and he perks up, looking interested. “No shit! I went to high school there!”

 “Yeah?” Steve asks. “What year?”

 “I graduated 2004,” Bucky says. “Felt like a lifetime ago, man.”

 “Well, I’ll be damned. You’re just a year older than me,”

 “Seriously? I think I would’ve remembered you…”

 Steve chuckles. “I haven’t always… looked this way. I was real skinny before I finally hit my growth spurt, topped off by a laundry list of health issues and a serious fighting problem.”

 “Fighting problem?”

 Sam chuckles. “Where Steve lacked in size back then, he made up for in scrappiness.”

 “Didn’t like bullies, growing up. Even if they were twice the size of me, I’d call them on their shit and fight back if they throw the first punch.”

 “Hmmm, you were very noble as an adolescent,” praises Thor.

 “Wouldn’t have to be all noble if assholes, pardon the term, didn’t exist,” Steve recalls the likes of Brock Rumlow and Alexander Pierce, people who thought they could push people around just because they can and know that they can get away with it.  

 Last Steve heard, Rumlow used to work as a lowly bartender in a desolate bar owned by the equally dick-ish Alexander Pierce. A while back, that bar was seized due to a long list of health violations and was forced to close down. Though it makes him feel bad, Steve gets a little gleeful when he thinks about it.

 Suits them just right.

 Dicks.

 “ _Captain America_ , they used to call me,” Steve says.

 “Wait a minute…” Bucky says, brows furrowed in deep thought. “I… I remember you!”

 “Err…”

 “Yeah! I saved you once from that douchebag! What was his name… Rublow or somethin’?”

 “Rumlow? Brock Rumlow?” Steve tries.

 “Yeah! That’s him! He was tryin’ to throw you in the pool during your gym class. I was smokin’ under the bleachers when I noticed the commotion, and then I marched towards that jerk I pushed him in,” Bucky says with amusement. “Then you got sent to the nurse’s office because you couldn’t breathe too well,” Bucky says.

 “You… you were that guy! I remember you now!” Steve exclaims, genuinely happy to have met the boy who’d saved him from a lifetime of embarrassment. Rumlow was shaming poor Kathy Doyle due to her weight, and Steve didn’t like that. Steve couldn’t have been able to swim to safety had Rumlow thrown him in that pool. He’d either have to be saved by some saint he knew didn’t exist in that class or drown. “Oh, man!”

 “James saved a mini-Steve from being thrown into a pool,” says Natasha. “What are the odds?”

 Because Steve couldn’t help it, he reached out to give Bucky the hug he should’ve given him all those years back. “I didn’t get the chance to thank you. Consider me giving you that candy bar without much of a fight my token of gratitude.”

 Bucky laughs openly, clapping Steve in the back. “I don’t think that counts, but don’t mention it, pal. Don’t mention it.”

 “Should we get the two of you a room?” asks an amused-looking Clint.

 Sam snorts. “Thought they already had one.”

 “Eek,” says Maria. “Don’t give them any ideas.”  

 Now that he thinks of it, Steve vaguely remembers a Barnes from high school. We was devilishly handsome, hair always slicked back and wouldn’t be caught dead without a leather jacket and the unmistakable stench of cigarette smoke on him. For some reason, people seemed to avoid Barnes in public, despite being incredibly popular. He had the distinction of being unnervingly quiet and genuinely intimidating.

 He’s also _that_ kind of student who people only ever call by their last name. To call him anything but would be considered rude by the high school social hierarchy.

 Girls whispered about him in class, gossiping about the stories people who had the privilege of sleeping with Barnes told them. Man, has Steve heard stories.

 It’s a surprise that Steve didn’t recognize him earlier.  

 If Steve knew that it was Barnes who helped him that day, he definitely would’ve thanked him. Maybe they could’ve even been friends a long, long time ago.

 And now, Barnes,  _Bucky_ , is laughing along with Sam and sharing stories with Maria like he's known them for longer than a few hours. Steve can't help but stare at the way Bucky's smile lights up his whole face, a far cry from the knowing smirks he's already grown accustomed of. He won't deny that Bucky is beautiful. Steve is an artist, he's hard-wired to notice these things. 

 Whenever Bucky throws those smiles his way, Steve tries hard to ignore the fluttering in his stomach. 

 

* * *

 

**MUCH, MUCH LATER…**

* * *

 

 

 Later that night, The Cabal assembles around a camp fire when they were sure both Steve and James were asleep. Widow had to check their shared cabin before she called the others over.

 “Thank you for coming,” Widow says to the group at large, consisting of the Commander, Falcon, Hawkeye, a delighted-looking Lady D. With them and couldn’t be bothered to come up with their codenames were Thor and his long suffering-brother, Loki. “Kudos to Thor for making sure that the single-person cabins are _conveniently_ under ‘heavy-maintenance’.”

 Thor looks smug. Loki rolls his eyes.

 “Phase One of our plan went off with a rocky start, but thankfully, we were  able to do damage control,” Widow continues.

 “Do we really have to stick with the codenames, Na-“

 “- _Shut up, Clint_.”

 “Yeah, shut up, Clint,” says Falcon.

 Widow pins Hawkeye with a withering glare. “Status report, Commander?”

 “Captain says the fiasco at the gasoline station is all water under the bridge, and you can count on that. He’s a very forgiving guy. Plus, we just found out they have shared history,” says the Commander.

 “I know right, they’re adorable,” remarks Widow. “We can use that to our advantage, I’m betting. Nice job initiating Protocol 1, Thor. We got better results than we expected.”

 Thor shrugs. “’Twas actually my Jane’s idea, but you’re welcome, Lady Widow.”

 “How d’you suppose we can work their history into our plans?” Widow asks Falcon.

 “I think it’s great that they have such important history with each other. Knowing Cap, he probably spent years just itching to thank Winter for helping him. We didn’t expect it, but they have established a connection long before we started this… Cabal,” says Falcon. “  But I maintain that it’d be more effective if Winter still kept the bad boy image up,”

 “How so?”

 “Cap’s is the kind of guy who’d want to get through that kind of image. He’s gonna try to fix him.”

 “Hmmm, interesting.”

 “Plus, he’s totally Steve’s type,” continues Falcon.

 “Codenames!” Widow and Commander hiss at the same time.

 “Sorry, but it’s true though.”

 “Agreed,” says the Commander. “Have you seen his lips? Sinful.”

 “I’ve seen him wet and shirtless. If Cap doesn’t want to tap that, he’s either too blind or too stupid. I mean, have you seen his abs?” says Lady D.

 “Darcy!” says Loki, with a weirdly betrayed expression.

 “Speaking of Darcy,” interrupts Widow. “Lady D has successfully initiated Protocol 5.”

 Everyone, save Hawkeye, hums in assent. “What the hell is Protocol 5?” he asks. “You don’t tell me shit, Nat!”

 “Hawkeye, you will refer to me as Widow,” Widow scolds with steely eyes. “And besides, it’s above your clearance level.”

 Widow rolls her eyes as Hawkeye mutters to himself.

 “Everything set on your part, Thor?” asks Widow. “And are you sure you and Loki don’t want codenames? I’m sure the Hammer and the Trickster would suit you both just fine.

 “Alas, I don’t think it is necessary for me and Loki to have such names,” says Thor about the same time Loki whispers, “Oh, god. No.”

 “And yes, we may proceed as planned, Lady Widow,” he continues.

 “Very well then,” says Widow, face ominously illuminated by the flames. “Initiate Phase Two.”

 Silence.

 “That’s all very well,” says Lady D. “But let’s get ourselves inside, it’s cold as balls out here.”

**Author's Note:**

> niogitsune.tumblr.com


End file.
